Inestable
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Él nunca ha sentido celos. Y tampoco entiende a quellos que experimentan tal pasión. A su razonamiento los celos son indicios de inseguridad y falta de confianza. Kazuto jamás ha sufrido algo semenjante. … Hasta ese momento. (Post-Ordinal Scale)


**_I_** nestable

 _Alert! spoiler._

* * *

¿Que es eso que lo recorre cómo lava ardiente al verlos?

Asuna se encuentra en su elemento, brindando ordenes de izquierda a derecha comandando jugadores como si se encontrara en el viejo SAO. Y él está ahí, ese niño que solía formar parte de su guild. Y ambos interaccionan con una intimidad que le resulta inquietante. Ella luce tan bella, como una estrella fugaz suspendida en el cielo. Ciertamente es lo que parece cuando luego de realizar el cambio con _ese_ salta a escena, su cabello flotando como la cola encendida de un cometa y con un movimiento certero de su rapier hace trizas a ese boss que despierta los fantasmas escondidos de aquel juego de la muerte.

Y él se queda sin hacer nada.

Se queda ahí de espectador viendo como los demas celebran una victoria que a el le pasó de largo.

Luego de algunos minutos de vacilación se acerca a su novia que sigue mirando con cierta sorpresa por donde _ese_ se marchó. Como si hubieran dejado la conversación pendiente.

—Así que este chico… —refiere casual mirando el perfil de la muchacha, quien apenas voltea a verlo. Demasiado confundida por el abrupto beso de Yuna, y la presencia de _ese_ jugador.

Asuna no menciona palabra. Él sabe que ella está sorprendida, y mientras departe un poco con Klein y su guild, quienes sin tapujos hacen mofa de su escasa aptitud física, nota que la pelirroja está algo apartada del grupo. Tiene abierta su ventana virtual y analiza sus stats con esa concentración analítica que todavía la distingue como una segunda al mando.

Asuna se ha tomado muy en serio ese juego que está de moda. A él le parece aburrido, prefiero la inmersión total a la realidad aumentada. Pero ultimamente se guarda de decirlo abiertamente, todos sus amigos, excluyéndolo a él, se han hecho usuarios habituales del _Augma._

—Es Eiji — le dice ella como al pasar mientras su vestuario vuelve a la normalidad y se acercan a su motocicleta.

Él se detiene ¿así que ya ha averiguado su nombre? Esa sensación quemante vuelve a recorrer su sistema como cuando tiempo atrás los observaba interactuar juntos.

—¿Lo recuerdas? — le sigue la conversación mientras toma ambos cascos y le entrega a ella el que le corresponde.

Asuna hace su cabello hacia un costado bajo la chaqueta de jean que usa —Como si pudiera olvidarme él, es parte de mis recuerdos de SAO… —responde risueña, y luego lo observa con provocación al darse cuenta que el comprende a lo que se refiere —Kirito-kun debes hacer ejercicio… no puedes formar parte de nuestro grupo si eres un debilucho…

Él gruñe alguna negativa por lo bajo. Han tenido esa conversación decenas de veces desde que les entregaron esos dispositivos que a su entender enviciaron al mundo entero. Enciende la motocicleta y sintiendo placer ante el soberano sonido que ruge de sus motores, apreta el acelerador y ambos desaparecen calle arriba en dirección a Saitama donde ella vive.

.

.

Él nunca ha sentido celos.

Y tampoco entiende a aquellos que experimentan tal pasión. A su razonamiento los celos son indicios de inseguridad y falta de confianza. Kazuto jamás ha sufrido algo semejante.

… Hasta ese momento.

Asuna ha iniciado sesión en la plataforma de Ordinal Scale y no le ha dicho nada. Por algún motivo que escapa a su razonamiento, ella viene haciendo lo mismo varias veces. Quizás sea porque consciente del aburrimiento que dicho juego produce en el ánimo de su novio, ella ya ha dejado de insistir para que iniciara sesión juntos.

Esta vez es diferente, Yui le avisa de una situación extraña en la plataforma del juego y no duda en buscar el lugar donde se realiza el evento, para luego conectarse e ir hasta allí.

Ella le ha hablado de Eiji, ese tímido miembro de su guild que ciertamente era torpe y enclenque; el que muchas veces resultó una carga más que un alivio.

Kazuto sabe que eso era cierto, en ese entonces Asuna era implacable y no aceptaba fallos ni retrasos en sus misiones.

 _¿Entonces porque ahora reparas en él?_ Quiso preguntar pero se abstuvo, esa sensación quemante de desespero le embriagó hasta la lengua, pero milagrosamente se contuvo. Jamás haría una escena semejante, perder los estribos no era lo suyo.

Sin embargo Asuna ahora esta junto a Eiji, luchando junto a él derrotando esos bosses que Kazuto ya hizo trizas en ese otro mundo.

' _¡Papá…!'_

— Sí, Yui ya voy para allá… —le contesta a la preocupada voz de su hija quien le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando arriba, el evento está en pleno apogeo, los jugadores estan debatiéndose con esas sombras de SAO, y él se pierde en las gradas superiores entre los espectadores que ven lo que ocurre allá abajo, en esa especie de _arena_ que en ese momento las hace de campo de batalla.

Encuentra a Silica y a Liz, pero ni rastros de la cabellera pelirroja. Pasea su vista intentando evadir la marea de espectadores que sigue conglomerándose mientras canta Yuna.

 _Ahí esta._ Sus ojos la descubren. Hablando nuevamente con Eiji, ese extraño personaje a quien la pubertad le ha hecho justicia. Y otra vez siente la bilis quemándole las entrañas. _¿Que tanto hablan? ¿Que tanto tienes que decirle que no me lo dices a mí?_

Entonces todo ocurre demasiado rápido, un momento Silica intenta agarrar a esa pequeña version de Pina, y al segundo siguiente ésta ha mutado a un dragón feroz que no vacila en intentar destruirla. El nombre de la domadora se pierde en sus labios cuando ve el destello de Asuna a la carrera protegiendo a su joven amiga, lanzándose sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Y entones se pierde. La escucha gritar cuando esa llamarada de fuego cae limpiamente sobre ella, y ni sabe como evadió esa marea de gente pero pronto se encuetra ahí abajo, corriendo hacia Silica en cuyos brazos descansa el cuerpo inmóvil de su novia.

Se arrodilla a su lado conteniendo la respiración, ve como los ojos ambarinos poco a poco se entreabren anegados de lágrimas y sus pupilas se detienen en _ese_ que observa impávido frente a ellos, con esa media sonrisa de suficiencia. La bilis ardiente hace estallar sus emociones y se lanza hacia él furioso, dispuesto a vengar el honor herido de Asuna.

Pero olvida algo… Kazuto en ese mundo de Realidad Aumentada es débil y torpe… así como Eiji lo era en su momento dentro de SAO. La diferencia de poderes que se gesta entre ambos es tan notoria que se sabe vencido antes de empezar.

En ese momento el tiempo de encuentro se evapora antes de que pueda derrotar a esa _Pina_ versión Boss, volviendo a la realidad antes de que pudiera medirse con Eiji.

Kazuto observa a la nada mientras el resto de los jugadores desaparece. Liz y Silica intentan contener a Asuna, quien por algún motivo luce extraña. Reacia.

Tal vez aun está muy impresionada por lo que pasó, Kazuto se inclina ante ella y por un segundo sus pupilas húmedas le rehuyen.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — busca su mirada —La subcomandante siempre… —empieza intentando alivianar el ambiente extraño con alguna broma.

Pero sus palabras tienen el efecto contrario, la mirada de Asuna se apaga y otra vez lo evita.

—¿Asuna? ¿Que ocurre?

—...No es nada…

.

.

—...No recuerdo… no recuerdo nada…

Su voz se quiebra mientras intenta hablar con propiedad. Y él debió de adivinarlo a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal; su postura tensa, sus ojos ocultos bajo el fleco aguamarina de su avatar de Undine. Sus manos empuñadas sobre las rodillas, y el estremecimiento de esos labios pálidos.

—¿E-es una broma?

Ha pasado una noche desde que sufriera ese ataque en el último evento, y luego de que Asuna lo llamara desesperada a la madrugada.

Ella niega a la pregunta, y sus hombros se sacuden —Ni-ni siquiera puedo recordar… como fue que… obtuvimos esta casa…

Kazuto no puede más con eso, se sienta a su lado y va abrazarla, cuando por acto refleja ella se hace para atrás imponiendo una mínima, pero efectiva, distancia entre ambos.

Se observan; Asuna con pavor, él con confusión.

—¿Asuna…?

—Lo siento, Kirito-kun… —desvía sus ojos —Todos mis recuerdos previos a esto han desaparecido… todo lo que ocurrió en SAO… por ese motivo tú… —suena desesperada, confundida. Lo observa de reojo, la aseveración de que dirá algo importante late en toda su expresión —No te recuerdo —le dice, y deja caer la bomba en el ánimo del espadachín.

— _¿QUE…?_

Las pupilas ambarinas brillan sospechosamente y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se deshace en un llanto abrazándose a si misma, mostrándose perdida y desesperada… Kazuto se siente igual, pero no va a demostrarlo. Con cuidado, irrumpe en la distancia que ella ha impuesto entre ambos y la abraza como una forma de confortarla. Pasa por alto el modo en el que su cuerpo se pone rígido como si desconociera su tacto, para luego dejarse caer contra él con cierta reserva.

¿Cuántas veces la había abrazado de esa forma?

Tal vez no las veces suficientes…

—No te preocupes… —murmura dulcemente contra su cabello —Crearemos recuerdos nuevos a partir de este momento…

Asuna se queda silenciosa ante su acotación, pero segundos después asiente con cierta vacilación.

.

.

 _No te dejaré sola…_

 _Haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí aunque sea lo último que haga…_

 _Perdón Asuna… te amo… te amo mucho, y traeré tus recuerdos de vuelta… lo prometo…_

Se lo ha dicho aprovechando el arrojo que lo caracteriza, y luego de leer los sentimientos de su novia plasmados en ese diario.

Previamente pasaban el tiempo dentro de la cabaña donde la colmó de mil y un detalles buscando que llegaran a su mente y conectaran los hilos de su memoria pasada… Pero no daba resultado; ni los paseos al lago donde solían pasar su luna de miel, ni el sandwich extra picante que con toda esperanza preparó para ella. Todo lo que se le ocurría hacer terminaba infructuoso, colmando de frustración a la Undine quien luego rompía en lanto.

Y oír llorar a Asuna era algo tan horrible, tan devastador, que siempre que eso sucedía sentía que lo resquebrajaba por dentro.

 _No quiero oírla llorar… no quiero verla así…_

Cada vez que iba a visitarla la premisa se repetía en su mente. Él la cuidaría, traería de vuelta sus recuerdos y crearía otros para ella.

Y también haría pagar a _ese_ por cada lágrima que derramara. Ese malnacido no se quedaría tan campante… él se encargaría… se encargaría de darle su merecido. No iba a contenerse.

.

.

Ella lo sorprende. Vence sus propios miedos y se lanza al campo de batalla, no hay dudas que pese a que sus memorias no existen, aún recuerda como pelear, como manejar su estoque e imprimir cientos de golpes que ante tal velocidad parecen uno solo.

—¡Yo ayudaré a Kirito-kun porque lo amo…! —su voz suena suave y apenada, pero él sonrie orgulloso y feliz. Eso significa que ha vuelto a enamorarla a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias que los rodean.

Asuna…

 _Asuna._

La abraza con fuerza luego de que esa batalla épica finalizara, y ya no le importa que fue de Eiji. Lo derrotó luego de un arduo sacrifico, y eso es lo único que necesita saber.

El cuerpo pequeño que tiene entre sus brazos se desborda, y se siente tan cálido y familiar que sus propios ojos le escocen hasta hacerse agua. Por un momento creyó que no lo lograría, que iba a perder aquello que le era importante, ella… Pero venció ese obstaculo. Y ahora recibe el beso tímido en la comisura de los labios, preludio a una caricia audaz que luego llega.

.

.

—¿Una lluvia de estrellas? —repite ella antes de meter la cucharada repleta de helado en su boca.

Él asiente divertido, bebiendo de sus gestos, siendo incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que sin permiso despunta en su boca. Distraidamente mira sus dedos ¿que ha hecho con el anillo que le dio en plena batalla? Asuna mencionó que lo guardaría hasta que se lo pusiera apropiadamente… pero eso no ha ocurrido. Y ni siquiera lo menciona.

—¿No te apetece? Podemos armar una tienda de campaña y llevar a Yui con nosotros…

Los ojos ambarinos se convierten en oro liquido —¡Que genial idea! Hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear con Yui.

No puede dejar de sonreír, pareciera que cada cosa que Asuna dijera ensancha la curva de sus labios. Es que se siente feliz. Feliz de que su novia vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, que haga con naturalidad hasta los detalles más inverosímiles de la vida diaria, y ver su sonrisa es la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo.

—Te amo, Asuna –le dice de golpe y sin tapujos.

Por supuesto ella no está acostumbrada a oírlo con tanta elocuencia de su parte, y no puede evitar el rubor que le quema el puente de la nariz.

—Ta-también te amo, Kirito-kun… —toma aire y agrega con el impulso de la previa acción —¡Y claro que acepto salir a acampar solos tú y yo!

—No lo digas tan efusivamente… —aprieta su mano izquierda y le sonríe.

Quien sabe lo que corre por esa cabeza pelirroja, Kazuto no se queda atrás y sutilmente empieza a imaginar que pretexto usará para lograr que ambos compartan la misma bolsa de dormir… quizás le hable de fantasmas y desaparecidos…

Sí… no era una mala perspectiva. Toda una noche con la chica de sus sueños en un lugar apartado de la civilización… Sin duda traería un grandioso _bonnus;_ uno que hace rato no disfruta.

.

.

Kazuto nunca ha sentido celos.

Pero cuando esa emoción virulenta se apoderó de él, sintió que era perfectamente capaz de cometer una locura por recuperar lo que es suyo. Porque Asuna le pertenece, y ningún aparecido con complejo de héroe tenía el derecho de ponerle un dedo encima.

* * *

 _Y yo también estoy en estado Hype tras ver la peli! Siento que mi musa se ha revolcado en inspiración y me grita que escriba miles de cosas Post-pelicula!_

 _AHHHHHH!_

 _Pero ya le bajo a mi hype._

 _Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar… he metido muchas cositas que no ocurren claro, pero que a mi perspectiva de seguro han cruzado por la mente de mi hermoso y profundamente violable Kirito-kun._

 _También la traducción de algunas palabras puede que no sea tan semejante, pero fue lo que mi escaso japones ha descifrado (Eso y la ayuda de mi gemela que entiende japones mas que yo) jajajaj_

 _Asi que perdonen si alguna cosilla suena fuera de lugar._

 _Tuve mucho trabajo estas semanas y no pude acabar los fics que quiero actualizar, pero sepan que estoy trabajando en ellos._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Dime que opinas ^^_

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
